


The Hunted

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunter becomes the hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

I watch him…watch him from across the crowded and smoky room as he flirts shamelessly with whatever random man has caught his eye. I watch the way his body moves…watch as the muscles of his chest that he is blatantly not trying to hide clench and bind under a shirt that is at least two sizes to small. I watch tight ass cheeks…so round and perfect in everyway as they sway seductively to the slow and tantalizing music that surrounds us. His body is so young…so firm and despite the fact that I know I am at least ten years older then he…I find that I want to taste tender flesh…long to feel myself nestled firmly between young ass cheeks as I fuck the very life from him. I want him…I need him…I lust over him...as like a tiger on the prowl I focus on my intended target. I hear him laugh at something the faceless man has spoken and it causes my hunting instincts to fly into overdrive as I continue on my hunt. His smile is perfection…his eyes dark like melted chocolate as they beckon out to my very soul. I don't speak a word as I grab hold on his arm unsuspectingly and jerk his tight body against my own. Instinctively I wrap my leg around the muscled calf of his leg…hindering any and all attempts to flee. Shocking brown eyes gaze upon me in fear…but as I wrap my arms protectively around his waist that very same fear turns into blazing lust…lust that I know screams out madly from my own eyes as well.

Music forgotten all we hear is the crazed beating of each others hearts as we slide body over body in a mating ritual known as the dance. His body is hard…his muscles taunt as I continue to explore young flesh…so ripe for the tasting that I nearly lose my load from the excitement of what I am about to make happen. I want this man…want him in a unknown form of desperation unlike I have ever felt before and like the tiger stalking his prey…he will be mine in the end. My hands are life forces of their own as they continue to knead youthful flesh…my mouth heated and ready as I lean in and capture soft and luscious lips that are so sweet that I feel I may die from the sugar rush alone.

He tries to resist me…tries to pull his beautiful body away from the inflamed one of my own…but I am stronger. I am more determined as I extinguish any possible gaps between the two of us as I pull him flush against my obvious arousal. His breath catches within his throat…his body stills for the moment and then I know that he is ready as I capture the largeness of his hand within my own and lay it upon my already bulging erection. "I want to fuck you" I growl against his ear as I continue to hold the hand now cupping my dick as together we set a motion that soon has me fighting the severe urge to take him right here on the crowded dance floor. The gleam in his eye is dazzling as he removes his hand from my dick and places it upon his own raging boner. My urges intensify as the need to taste of his youthful essence fully inhabits me as I give him a playful squeeze before jerking him towards the semi secluded private of the men's restroom.

"You wanna fuck me big daddy" he teases me as he tugs me into the furthest stall…undoing the buttons of his pants as they fall to his feet in a puddle leaving him waving in outright beauty before me. I don't hesitate to fall to my knees as I literally devour his manhood so deeply within the moist depths of my throat that I feel I may pass out from lack of air and yet I continue on. "OMG…suck me big daddy…suck me" he cries out loudly but I don't care as I suckle like a newborn babe the very essence of his soul. Although he is young his taste is musty and one hundred percent pure male…a taste that I lust after more then sustenance giving food itself. His nectar is sweet and yet sour and tastier then any sweet known to man as I lap it up like my last meal. I love the way that the skin of his dick feels as it shimmies up and down my overly receptive tongue…love the way that his tiny patch of public hairs tickle my nose as I dive in face first with each lust filled swipe. I love the way that his screams of unadulterated passion echo around me as I continue to suck him with all that I am worth until he erupts the essence of his manhood deep within my slicked and ready throat. Ensuring that he is clean…I lick the full length of him one final time before reluctantly pulling myself up from my knees. "You ready to fuck me now big daddy" he taunts me as he reaches down and begins to undo the buttons of my pants.

"You don't worry baby boy" I tease right back as I nip playfully at his plump lips. "You are going to be fcuked and you are going to be fucked long and hard until you are screaming bloody hell for me to make you cum again" my tauntings continue as I capture those baby soft lips beneath mine once again. I know that he can taste himself upon my coated tongue and this thought alone causes my already hardened dick to harden even more then I thought possible. Because I want him to taste of himself…want him to know just how delicious his seed is as I shove my tongue even farther down his throat. Abruptly I break out shared lip lock as I spin him quickly around…pinning him to the wall in front of him as I use my knee to part his muscular legs. With a steady hand I yank the useless material hindering all attempts to look upon his glorious naked ass as it falls to the floor at his feet.

"Wait…" he cries out as he turns to face me with a look so unreadable upon his face. "You don't get to fuck me unless you're protected" he speaks firmly as he reaches down and fiddles with the pants pooled at his feet…pulling out a bright and shiny wrapper as he holds it before me.

"You knew what you wanted when you got here didn't you baby boy" I question as I fumble with the pre-lubed piece of lambskin as I place it upon my fully erect penis.

"I know that I want you to fuck me now…fuck me big daddy" he yells as he rubs his backside tauntingly upon my already oozing dick. With quick and decisive measures I grip the tender flesh of his shoulder as I plunge headlong into his forbidden zone. "Holy shit" he cries out as the force of my thrust flattens him against the graffitied and dirty wall. He is so tight…so damn tight as the walls of his anus milk me with every stroke that I make. I watch as those glorious muscles clench in utter pleasurement as I remove myself…only to plunge back in to the full hilt as I quicken the pace of our sexual escape. His cries of ultimate pleasure are loud…but they are nothing compared to the cries of pleasureful pain that spew over my bloody lips for I am truly trying to contain the sounds of sex. I can literally feel the blood rushing to my balls…can feel as they constrict spasmodically as the pressure to expel my juices deep within tight walls overtakes me. Clutching his clenched shoulder tighter…I increase the pace of my actions as I finally give into my wills and with the wail of a banshee fill the piece of rubber to full capacity.

"Thank you" I pant against his sweat soaked ear as I lay my head heavily against it…making a lame attempt to catch my failing breath. He isn't even winded as he turns to face me…wrapping his arms tightly around my own sweaty neck as he pulls me in for another mind numbing kiss.

"No…thank you" he huffs as he breaks the breath sucking kiss. "We really need to do this again" he speaks as he bends down and pulls my pants up my quivering leg as he kisses his way up wards…stopping just short of my flaccid penis. "Really…really soon. How about you come over to my place tonight and we can play dirty games all night long"

"No thank you" I respond quickly as I try and arrange myself into something that looks somewhat presentable before making my way over to the mirror. Wetting my hands I run them through my hair as I smooth out the wayward strands until I look like just another mild mannered citizen again and not some predator out to fuck whatever young man I can find in some dive far away from my home.

"Look Mister…if you think you can just fuck$ me and then leave you got another thing coming" the man whose name I don't know and better yet don't want to know yells as he spins me around…pining me against the wettened shelf of the sink. "So come on big daddy…play nice with me and baby boy will make it so worth you while"

"I said no you little fuck" I scream out madly as I make haste for the door…losing him quickly within the crowd as I make my way towards the bar for a much needed drink. "Jack Daniels…straight up" I bark at the bartender…downing the shot in one quick gulp as it burns its way down my esophagus. Throwing him a twenty I indicate that I want another as I swallow it just as quickly as in some sort of lame attempt to rinse the very taste of him out of my mouth. With quick measure I practically run for the exit as images of another invade my mind…images that tear a hole of quilt so deep within my chest that I find that I need to fight to even remember how to breath. Tears threaten to consume me as I jog towards my car parked far off in an nearly deserted ally…only to stop short as a familiar figure looms menacingly before me.

"Did you really think that you could fuck me and then just leave me" he repeats earlier words to me as he stands before me…hands on his hips with that same gleam of mischief I had seen so clearly before in his eyes. "Oh no…" he teases with his hand as he wags his finger at me. "You only leave me when I am good and ready for you to leave. Until then you are going to become my sex slave…giving in to all my favorite fantasies"

"You are fucking crazy" I growl as I push past him…but he has other ideas as he wraps those strong and young arms around my neck…forcing his mouth over my own. I try to fight him…try to break the lock that he has on me…but my body is weak…I am weak as I give into the invasion. With strength that I didn't even know that I had I lift him off of the ground as he wraps his legs tightly around my middle as I stumble towards the car. His hands are everywhere as I fumble with the keys…shoving him brutally into the back seat…trying not to laugh as he slams his head on the glass from the other door.

"You are so going to pay for that big daddy" he wails as he jerks me inside as well as I land with an audible groan atop his already fully engorged dick. With the door hanging open and neither one of us really caring he easily turns the tables until I am the one below as he begins to undress me in a fitful fashion. Buttons from my shirt fly everywhere as he literally rips it from my body…biting and marking my heaving chest and despite the fact that in mere hours I will have to explain these very marks to another I allow him to continue. My pants are the next item of clothing to go as he yanks them down my legs…immediately placing a suction on my partially hardened dick. Partially doesn't last long as he increases the suction until I am writhing and crying crazily from beneath him and then in a flash I let loose a river of seed that quickly fills his cavern as it dribbles down the side of his mouth. "Now I am going to fuck you big daddy" he taunts as he licks his lips in order to clear the creamy goo. "Do you want me to fuck you big daddy" he tauntings continue as he pulls himself fully from my over heated body…sitting at the far end of the seat as he slowly removes his tight jeans.

"Yes…yes" I stammer as I also pull my frame into a sitting position…awaiting what I know is to come next. I watch as he pulls another condom from out of his jean pocket…slipping it on the @#%$ tool that I am dying to feel lodged deep within me.

"Come to baby" he gestures with his finger as I do as I am told and quickly straddle his legs in a kneeling position. I feel his warm hands as they caress my bare bottom…feel his finger as it prods its way around my puckered hole…before positioning his fully protected dick at my entrance. "Ease down daddy" he coos softly as I do as he says and ease my way backwards until he is fully embedded within my constricting walls. "Oh daddy…you are so fucking tight" he growls against my clenched lips as I wait for one of us to make the effort and move. He takes the lead as he places his hands upon my quivering ass cheeks once again and lifts me forward. Sounds of pure unadulterated pleasure erupt from both our mouths as I soon get into the action and begin to ride him like there is no tomorrow. He hands never leave my ass…except to plant scorchingly hot streaks of pain filled desire upon them with each smack. More evidence to prove to another that I have been unfaithful and yet once again I don't care for the pain he is inflicting is lesser then the pain of my soon to be guilt filled heart.  
Our pace quickens as he clenches full handed onto already sore and reddened cheeks before coming fast and hard deep within me.

"Get the fuck out" I bark madly as I quickly separate whose clothes belong to who before jerking my own upon my sweaty body. He doesn't say anything…just lays his hand upon my face as he leans in and kisses me tenderly. "I said get the fuck out" I screamed once again as I pushed him towards the still open back door. He does as I ask…quickly jerking on his clothes as he turns and faces me one final time…before flashing me a smile. Flashing me a smile so beautiful…a smile that hooked me earlier tonight…a smile that reeled me in like the sucker that I am. I have no idea how I became the prey tonight when I was so sure that I was the predator…but in a matter of minutes that is what has happened. Tiredly I slide over the leather seat of my car as I start the engine and make my way for home.

"Your home late" I hear the sweet voice of my love speak out softly towards me as I make my way into the home that we have shared for the last six years. "Man…I've missed you" his soft words continue as he pulls me into his arms…placing a sweet and loving kiss upon my lips. "David…are you ok" he questions me concerned as I wrap my arms as tight as I can around his waist…for I want nothing more then to feel his warmth all around me.

"Yes Michael…I am fine" I whisper as I continue to hold him…the one…the man of my dreams…my soul mate. I have loved him from the first moment that I met him all those years ago and continue to love him unlike any other till this very day. "I love you so much Michael…you know that don't you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you and I know that I never will…you know that…right" I question again as I hold him even tighter against me.

"I know David" he responds lovingly as he runs his hand soothingly across my scalp. "I know that you love me and I love you…I always have. David…" he says softly as he releases himself from my grip. "Did something happen tonight"

I can't look at him…not at first as I try and fight the tears that are misting at my eyes. "Yes…something happened tonight" I answer as I look into blazing eyes of deep…eyes that burn into my very soul each and every time that I look upon them. "You gave me the greatest birthday gift that I could have ever asked for" I smile through my tears of happiness…my heart beaming with such love for the man who is smiling so bright that I fear I may be blinded from it for life. "Thank you for giving me my fantasy tonight Michael"

"Your so welcome baby" he chuckles happily as he jumps into my arms…wrapping those beautiful legs around my waist as he pulls me in for a deep and sensuous kiss of love and pure understanding. "I love you David…" he pants between mind numbing kisses that literally have my toes curling from the intensity from them all. "I love you so much and I would do anything to make you happy…anything"

"You just being you makes me happy" I report truthfully as I tighten the hold I have on his luscious body as I make our way towards our bedroom. "Michael…you do know that in this fantasy it is always you that I want…it always has been from the moment that I laid eyes on you that night" I speak winded as if to prove to this man just how much I love him and only him as I place him on the floor before me. In a way it was how I wanted to meet you that night we first met…instead of my watching you with that guy you were with…drinking myself stupid and then puking on your shoes in the men's bathroom" I blush as I recall the first night we had meet and the horrible conditions they were under.

"Ah yes…how could I forget" he chuckles as he once again wraps his arms around my neck. "You ruined a pair of four hundred dollar Captain Astro sneakers that I had ordered from Ebay that night and I knew that it had to be love at first sight when I didn't want to kill you for doing so"

"God Michael…that night I wanted to grab you and make love to you so badly" I laugh too…as I lean in and kiss him tenderly upon lips that I will never tire of kissing. "You have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands off of you…even in my drunken state"

"But I am so glad that you did…because if you hadn't then we wouldn't have been able to play out our little game tonight…now would we"

"Are you telling me that if I had made a move on you that night you would have complied" I ask astonished and yet incredible aroused at the same time.

"You'll never know" he teases as he shifts out of my arms…doing some sort of strange little dance as he strips off his wrinkled clothing. "For right now lets worry about the hot shower that I will be taking either alone or with my very handsome…brutally buff…and lets not forget extremely excellent lover" his teasing continues as he stands within the doorway of the bathroom with nothing but one hell of a beautiful smile upon his handsome face. I hear his laughter as he races into the room as I run after him…shedding my clothes with each step that I take until I am fully nude as I pin him under the spray of the shower. "What took you so long" he giggles as he wraps his arms around my waist…pulling me flush against his rapidly rising hard on.

"So tell me Michael" I speak between extreme kisses of love and lust. "What is your fantasy"

I can't help but smile as a blush of pure red resonates across his beautiful cheekbones. "Well…we played some of it out tonight" he whispered as he reddened even more.

"Outside in the car…" I chuckle as I recall how I became the hunted instead of the hunter. "That wasn't part of my fantasy…it was yours wasn't it"

"Yeah…" he chuckles as he hides his head against my chest.

"Public places…that's your fantasy" I speak in amazed tones for never in all the years that I had been with him had I known.

"Well I don't want to fuck you in the middle of Liberty Avenue…but yes that is my fantasy to make love to you someplace semi public. Someplace where there is a chance of getting caught. It's silly I know" he scoffs as he continues to hide his beautiful face from me.

"Baby…I wanted to make love to you in a nasty ass men's rest room at a gay club…there is nothing more embarrassing then that" I laugh at my own fantasy as I lift his chin and gaze into those beautiful eyes of blue. "And there is nothing silly about you or your fantasy Michael and I hope that one day I can make all of your fantasies come true" I speak truthfully as I lean in an kiss him upon soft and sweet lips. "Come on now…I don't' know about you but I am bushed. Two major fuckings in a row by my incredible sexy man has worn me out"

"Incredibly sexy huh" he repeats as he knee's me gently in my already tender groin away.

"Incredibly" I groan as he applies the pleasureful pressure once again.

"And do you think that you are up to making love to this incredibly sexy man yet again"

"Over…and over…and over again" I vow as I lean in and pin him once again to the chilled tiles of the shower wall…our growing members coming in contact as we continue to plunder each others mouths with promises of what is about to come.

The End...


End file.
